


Why?

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, RIP, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Blaine's reaction to Finn's death.





	Why?

Burt was the one who called Blaine to tell him what happened. In some way, Blaine supposed he should have been touched--that Burt still considered him after he’d cheated on his son. In some way, he was. Or at least he would be. Later. When he had time to think something besides “No” and “Why?” and “Oh, God, Kurt.”

A lump lodged itself in Blaine’s throat; tears stung his eyes. He had to swallow several times before he could even think about speaking.

“I’m...I am so sorry,” he finally managed to choke out.

“Me too,” Burt replied, his voice flat and lifeless. There was silence on both ends of the call--relatively speaking. Blaine could have sworn he heard distant sobbing on Burt’s side.

Oh, God, Carol.

“Thank you for...telling me.”

Burt made gruff sound of agreement, and to Blaine it sounded as if he were going to cry. A tear rolled down his own cheek.

“Tell Kurt…” the older man said after a minute. “Tell him that I’m here for him. No matter what.”

Because they both knew who Blaine was going to call as soon as they hung up.

“I will,” Blaine promised, his voice breaking. 

More silence. The call quickly ended. 

Blaine dropped his head into his hands, fingers raking themselves through his hair. He didn’t even care that he was messing up and hour’s worth of styling. 

His shoulders shook as Blaine allowed himself to break down. He drew in heaving breaths that rushed out in desperate sobs. 

Oh, God, Finn.

He and Blaine hadn’t been overly close, but Blaine had been looking forward to rectifying that--had looked forward to having the taller boy as a brother-in-law. And Blaine would never get the chance to know him better. 

After some insignificant amount of time, Blaine picked his phone and called Kurt, feeling vaguely surprised Kurt hadn’t called him first.

When Kurt answered, he was sobbing in earnest--his grief deep and heart-wrenching. He’d never sounded this heartbroken, Blaine realized, not even when he’d found out Blaine cheated.

“Blaine,” Kurt choked out. “Blaine he’s...he’s…”

“I know,” Blaine interrupted, his voice cracking once more.

They stayed on the phone for a long time, crying together and comforting each other. 

***  
Blaine didn't sing a solo at the funeral. As much as he wanted to, it didn't feel like he had the right to do so.

He did, however, sing a song with the rest of the glee club. They sang “You Were Loved” by Whitney Houston. Almost everyone shed a substantial amount of tears during their performance. Including Blaine.

***  
Kurt did sing a solo. After a moving speech about how much his brother had meant to him--how he had inspired Kurt--Blaine’s beautiful fiance started to sing softly:

“How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold onto  
Never easy, but we try  
Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow, our time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts and always will…”

As he sang, his eyes swept over the crowd, his tear-filled gaze meeting Blaine's.

They stayed like that, eyes locked, drawing strength from one another.

***  
Blaine sang his solo during the week dedicated to Finn.

“I liked Finn--I was looking forward to becoming his brother-in-law.” He kept the the speech short--had to when he starts to tear up. 

He stared at the floor for a moment; took a few seconds to compose himself. And then, looking up, he nodded to the band.

Kurt stared at him sorrowfully as Blaine poured his heart into the song.

“Like a comet  
Blazing 'cross the evening sky  
Gone too soon…”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> How Does a Moment Last Forever? By Celine Dion
> 
> Gone Too Soon by Michael Jackson 
> 
> You Were Loved by Whitney Housten
> 
>  
> 
> I had some trouble finding a song for Blaine to sing. I'm not sure how close he and Finn actually were. They talked a few times onscreen, but I don't know if they ever got all that close.
> 
> Reviews, please? 
> 
> I'm still open to requests if anyone has them. If you want to see Glee missing scenes, let me know.


End file.
